videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Bub
Bub (バブ Bub) is one of the main protagonists of the Bubble Bobble series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Bub is a small and nimble character with average speed, so he has to rely on a big diversity of projectiles and stage control to accomplish his mission: Trapping his opponents inside bubbles and keep them away until he can set up his relatively strong grab game. Bubbles would be his principal mean of create a short lasting wall between him and his opponents, as the bubbles could shield him from middle range attacks, but their low damage output and almost nonexistent knockback would make him frail at close combat, unless he uses a big charged bubble to trap his aggressors. Also, those bubbles can remain on the stage for some seconds, enabling Bub to jump on top of them, aiding him to gain height on the stage. Bub has nice mobility on the air, thanks to his light weight and extra jumps that he could get from bouncing on bubbles and rainbow stepping. You may think that this gives him great recovery options, but he will need them, as these same attributes make him easy to launch off stage. Finally, his up speical has a lot of vertical range and it’s capable of being aimed, but you’ll have to aim it quickly! The launcher will continue to fall after being deployed. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Normal Bubble: Bub shoots up to six bubbles straight-forward four to five Bub-lengths. Those bubbles can’t trap opponents, only dealing a small amount of damage and almost no knockback. * Side Tilt: Bub can shoot the same normal bubbles forward while running at the same direction like in his Neutral Combo similarly to Mega Man's. * Up Tilt: Bub does a quick headbutt that can pop bubbles and damage opponents above him. * Down Tilt: Bub pops a bubble straight on the ground. This could cause the opponent to trip over. * Dash Attack: Bub suddenly trips over and rolls 3 times forward before raising up. * Side Smash - Big Bubble: Bub charges and shoots a giant bubble that can trap opponents unlike the normal ones. The bubble itself doesn’t deal knockback, but it can remain floating on the stage, working as a trap. Bub can bounce on them (only twice). * Up Smash: Bub makes a rainbow bridge over himself, the star having a sweet spot. * Down Smash: Bub spins between one and three times, hitting low with his tail. * Neutral Aerial: Bub can shoot normal bubbles on the air like in his Neutral Combo and Side Tilt. * Forward Aerial: Bub makes a fast front flip with a small rainbow effect and start on the top of his tail, marking the sweet spot. Can semi-spike. * Back Aerial: Bub quickly pops a no-ranged medium-size bubble while looking backwards. * Up Aerial: Bub spins and hits up multiple times with his head spikes. * Down Aerial: Bub can charge up a big bubble and shoot it downwards. It then ricochets upwards if it touches the floor. Bub can also bounce on it twice like in his Side Smash. * Grab: Bub uses his parasol with a “shovel-like” swing to catch the opponent in-front of him. * Pummel: Bub pokes the opponent from below with his parasol. * Forward Throw: Bub can walk around with the opponent on top of the parasol, then follow up with other throws. The forward version is launching them forward in a semi-spike. * Back Throw: Bub shakes his parasol backwards, plowing the opponent behind him, launching them backwards. * Up Throw: Bub spins on the ground, drilling the opponent with his parasol before launching them upwards. * Down Throw: Bub slams the parasol in-front of him, making the opponent bounce on the ground. * Neutral Special - Elemental Bubble: Bub shoots one of three elemental bubbles. They each bear different attributes when they are popped, which occurs upon touching an opponent, a projectile or after three seconds have passed. The bubbles follow a pattern like this: Water-Fire-Lightning. ***'Water Bubble:' This bubble slowly descents as it reaches its maximum range, and when popped drops a stream of water that can drag opponents downwards (hit on the air) or forward (on the ground) a few bodies with little added knockback and no damage. ***'Fire Bubble:' This bubble stays at the same height after reaching its max range, and when popped drop a small fireball that can leave a burning stamp on ground for a few seconds. It deals burning damage if it’s touched on the air. ***'Lightning Bubble:' This bubble slowly raises as it reaches its maximum range. When popped shoots a small but fast thunderbolt shaped projectile across the screen, it can stun opponents and deal electrical damage. ** Custom 1 - Bubble Charge: Bub can charge-shot a big and fast bubble that deals high knockback but it doesn’t trap opponents or have any attribute. ** Custom 2 - Bubble Launcher: Bub brings out his bubble launcher to shoot normal bubbles. It can be aimed any direction except downwards, these bubbles can ricochet on walls. * Side Special - Rainbow Bridge: Bub shoots a chargeable star that leaves a rainbow trail behind him that lasts a couple of seconds. This rainbow trail can be used as a platform by anyone. It has 3 levels, from one rainbow up to three. The rainbow itself doesn’t deal damage from above, but when it disappears, it leaves a glittering powder that deals some damage but no knockback. ** Custom 1 - Shooting Star: Bub shoots only the star, in a small arc that covers the same distance and deals the same amount of damage of the second tier charged Rainbow Bridge, but it can’t be charged. ** Custom 2 - Rainbow Ladder: Works similar to the default Rainbow Bridge but the three rainbows form a step ladder by going diagonally upward. It deals less damage than the normal move, but it works better as a recovery option. * Up Special - Bust-A-Bub!: A bubble launcher suddenly appears as Bub gets inside a bubble to launch him upwards 7-9 Bub sizes. This move can be angled and it can also ricochet on walls. If Bub uses it while on the air, he will still fall during the aiming animation. After being launched, Bub goes through opponents, dealing more damage at the end of the launch as the bubble pops. After the pop, Bub enters on his free-fall stance, falling back on the ground. ** Custom 1 - Launcher on a Hurry: Bub is launched quickly straight-upwards. It goes farther and deals more damage, but if Bub’s bubble touch an opponent, it will pop, leaving Bub defenseless (not dealing any damage) during the rest of the launch. ** Custom 2 - Sticky Launcher: Bub is launched in an arc. Opponents can get glued to the bubble surface, only damaging them when the bubble pops. * Down Special - Parasol: Bub brings up his parasol, putting it in-front of him as a shield, reducing his damage intake from physical attacks. This parasol can catch projectiles inside a bubble. Bub can use the same input for a maximum of 4 catches; each time he catches one, the bubble gets bigger, increasing in damage by 1.2x + the damage of the item caught. He can throw it with a button so it replaces the elemental bubble. If it is full then, he can also throw it with Down-B. Using it on the air and pressing "up" while holding the button, will slow Bub's fall speed, and cover him from above. ** Custom 1 - Mirrored Parasol: The parasol can reflect incoming projectiles, dealing 1,5x their damage. It can be angled up to reflect them diagonally upwards. Using it on the air won’t slow Bub's fall speed, but it can reflect incoming projectiles upwards or downwards. ** Custom 2 - Parasol Charge: Bub charges up with his parasol in-front of him. It can deflect enemy projectiles, and if it hits an opponent, it will semi-spike it. On the air, it falls straight down and can meteor smash. * Final Smash - Bust-A-Move!: Bub jumps into the foreground of the stage, placing himself at the bottom of the screen, then brings out a bubble launcher, to shoot up to five big bubbles that can catch opponents and take them off the stage by pressing the button repeatedly for 15 seconds. After shooting an another bubble, a previous one should pop out. When the Final Smash ends, Bub will shoot out a very bigger bubble that should trap every opponent inside it and pops them out of the screen. Taunts * Up: Bub does a happy spinning short hop. * Side: Bub does a quick back-flip, landing on the ground. * Down: Bub opens his mouth and make a "pop" sound, then giggles. Idle Poses * Bub looks jolly standing still, waving his tail up and down. * Bub looks jolly as he moves his feet in a care-free manner, like dancing in-place. Cheer * Bubblun! Hurry Up! Bubblun! Hurry Up! On-Screen Appearance * Bub enters the stage inside of a bubble before it suddenly pops, falling onto the ground. Victory Poses * Bub falls slowly from the sky with his parasol and then poses upon landing. * Bub enters a portal door, waving his hand before leaving. * Bub looks over a treasure chest that opens and spills a lot of food items before they disappear. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwzdVdPZmqA (Stage Clear - Puzzle Bobble) Losing Pose * Bub claps cheerfully to the winner. Trophy Description Bub has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Bub Hailing from Rainbow Island, Bubby was just a young human boy who has been cursed by the sorcerer known as Grumple Grommit to take the form of a Bubble Dragon. Alongside his brother Bobby, the two set off using their newfound bubble-blowing abilities to rescue their girlfriends from Grumple Grommit and his master: Baron von Blubba. Since that, they has experienced many adventures, even having their girlfriends joining in some of them! * Bubble Bobble (NES, 1986) * Bubble Bobble 4 Friends (SWITCH, 2019) Bub (Alt.) As you expect from a Bubble Dragon, Bub is able to shoot bubbles. He can make them bigger and trap his opponents by charging them. There's also three elemental bubbles (lightning/water/fire) to use in the battle. He can also summon rainbows to walk on as a platform or a weapon and capture/throw projectiles with his parasol! * Rainbow Islands (ARC, 1987) * Parasol Stars (TGX-16, 1991) Costumes * Green skin, yellow spikes * Light blue skin, yellow spikes (Bob) * Red skin, orange spikes (Bubu) * Black skin, red spikes (Develon) * Yellow skin, pink head spikes, green bow (Peb/Kululun) * Pink skin, cream spikes, light blue bow (Pab/Cororon) * Light purple skin, yellow spikes, white bow (Grandpa) * White skin, pink spikes, red bow (Baron Von Bubbla) Trivia * TBA Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Bubble Bobble Category:Rainbow Islands